


such a beautiful view

by theafterimages



Series: frat au [29]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin appreciates Jongin in the Spider-man suit, but Jongin just might appreciate Taemin’s costume choice more. (Frat AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	such a beautiful view

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during October 2013 and centers around the Heroes & Villains mixer that takes place in part 3 of [woke me up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3602649).
> 
> Also, for those of you who are interested in requesting a ficlet from me this holiday season, I posted my [holiday season ficlets request post](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/15390.html) last week!
> 
> Thank you very much to S, E, & K for betaing!

“I'm a genius,” Taemin announces.

“I don’t know.” Jongin plucks at the skintight red and blue fabric stretched across his thighs. “Are you sure this was the most accurate version you could find?”

He’s sprawled in Taemin’s desk chair, legs spread, and Taemin’s gaze rakes over him yet again. Not for the first time that night, he thinks that whoever designed the Spider-Man suit deserves a medal. There’s more than a few things he wants to do to Jongin right now—but he’s promised himself he’ll wait until the party’s over. As they’ve long since learned, by then the anticipation should make it unbelievable.

“It’s tight enough, that’s what matters,” Taemin says for now, and Jongin laughs. 

He takes one last look at himself in the mirror, adjusting the cape of his Batman costume, before going over to Jongin. Jongin reaches for him, probably expecting a kiss, but Taemin evades his touch and comes to a stop behind his chair instead, resting his arms on top of the back so that Jongin has to tilt his head back to see him. He skims his fingertips along Jongin’s jawline, watches him wet his lips. “Want to bring anyone back with us tonight?”

“No,” Jongin says without hesitation, his dark eyes steady and, as always, focused on him. “Just you.”

Taemin’s question had only been half-serious, since they haven’t hooked up with a third person since Baekhyun had driven over for Taemin’s birthday, and even before that it had only happened a couple of times. But that doesn’t mean that he hasn’t always liked hearing Jongin say that.

“Maybe I was wrong about the costume,” Taemin says thoughtfully, and waits until Jongin’s brows draw together in confusion before he adds, “Maybe you should have gone as Catwoman instead.” Jongin reaching back to hit Taemin’s forearm, laughing up at him, and Taemin grabs his arm mid-air and holds on as he leans down, tipping Jongin’s face up further with his free hand.

They’ve done this before, during one of their many movie marathons at Taemin’s house back in high school—first when he had caught Jongin’s speculative glance while they’d watched the infamous kiss scene in the first Spider-Man movie, and again when they’d gotten especially bored during the third movie—though in both cases Jongin had been the one to lean over the side of the bed and kiss Taemin, who had been sitting on the floor. But this time Taemin’s in the position to kiss each of Jongin’s full, parted lips in turn before licking into his mouth; to skim his hand down Jongin’s chest, circling his fingertips over each of his nipples, satisfaction filling him as Jongin moans into his mouth. 

“Doesn’t your neck hurt?” Taemin breaks the kiss after a few minutes to ask. 

Jongin shakes his head, pressing kisses against every inch of Taemin’s jawline and cheek he can reach. “It’s fine, I’m—come here-” He tugs him back down by the hair, claiming another kiss before Taemin pulls away, his thumb stroking over the jackrabbit-fast pulse in Jongin’s neck. It would be easy to skip the mixer altogether and stay up here with Jongin, but Jongin had campaigned for a Heroes and Villains theme for so long. Taemin doesn’t want him to miss a minute more of the party than he has to.

“Ready to go, Spider-man?” he intones, testing out his Christian Bale imitation, only to drop it again in favor of gleeful laughter when he sees a familiar flash in Jongin’s eyes. “ _Really_?”

“You don’t even sound right,” Jongin tries to protest, but he’s not meeting his gaze anymore.

Taemin laughs again, can’t help it, and holds Jongin in place when he tries to get up. Somehow he composes himself long enough to lean down and murmur in his ear, Bale voice back in play, “We’ll talk about this later.” 

Jongin full-body shudders beneath his hands. 

Taemin is so glad he agreed to this mixer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin doesn’t even drink but the Heroes and Villains mixer is still a haze to him afterwards—a colorful whirl of costumes, loud voices and even louder music, the heat of tightly compressed bodies, and Taemin. Always Taemin. 

He makes it two hours before Taemin says one too many things in that stupid excuse for a Batman voice and he breaks. He leads Taemin across the room, one hand against his lower back, until they reach a reasonably deserted section of hallway, where he backs Taemin against the wall, boxing him in.

Taemin’s eyes twinkle up at him, but his voice doesn’t so much as waver. Or go back to normal. “What is it, Spider-Man?” he intones. “Did Timmy fall down the well?”

“You don’t even sound right!” Jongin insists yet again, as much to himself as to Taemin, and Taemin laughs. Jongin gives in, as he always does, leaning down and claiming Taemin’s smirking mouth in a demanding kiss.

He knows Taemin has a thing about making them wait until after these parties are over to fuck, and normally he’s more than happy to go along with it, but tonight he can’t hold out that long. Luckily Taemin seems to be in agreement, one hand hooking around the back of Jongin’s neck, the other palming his ass, startling a gasp out of Jongin when he squeezes one cheek.

Taemin nips kisses along Jongin’s jawline to his earlobe, then murmurs in his ear, imitation still going, “Did you like that?” 

Jongin shudders uncontrollably, undone by his voice and mouth and touch. “Yes,” he says, the word all but torn out of him, and Taemin’s smile just before claims Jongin’s mouth again is wicked.

His hand slides around Jongin’s waist to the front of his body, where he traces the outline of his stiff cock through the spandex, smiling into the kiss before biting Jongin’s lower lip. Jongin entwines his free hand in Taemin’s hair as they kiss again, open-mouthed and filthy, Jongin’s hips rising to meet the familiar press of Taemin’s hand as he starts to rub him off.

It isn’t the most comfortable experience of Jongin’s life, the precome-soaked material of his costume pressing against him, but he wouldn’t be able to wait until they got back upstairs for this; he’s too far past that being an option. He just needs this, here, now, Taemin’s touch and voice and kiss-swollen mouth. He automatically cups his hand over Taemin’s cock, gets an impression of it stiff and radiating heat through his costume before Taemin catches his hand and pulls it away, laughing raggedly at Jongin’s noise of protest and linking their fingers.

“Later,” Taemin promises, breathless but still in the same voice he’s been using all night, and Jongin whimpers. “What do you want? Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want to fuck me? Want me riding you, still wearing the suit?”

Jongin’s panting for air, every word just making the heat in his stomach. “You really are Satan.”

“No,” Taemin rasps, pressing just right, and Jongin’s so doomed, “I’m the goddamn Batman.”

_That_ , of all things, is what sends Jongin over the edge, tipping forward in Taemin’s arms and shuddering his way through his orgasm. Taemin doesn’t relent, keeps stroking him through it, until Jongin bats his hand aside. It’s going to get uncomfortable soon enough, but in the immediate aftermath he just rests his head on Taemin’s shoulder and tries to remember how to breathe normally. 

“Good thing you’re Spider-Man,” Taemin says at last, his voice finally, mercifully back to normal. “That suit was made to handle sticky things.”

“I hate you,” Jongin says hoarsely, and Taemin bursts out laughing. “I hate you so much.”

“Sure you do,” he says, pressing a kiss to the side of Jongin’s head, and Jongin mutters discontentedly and presses his face against Taemin’s sweat-slick neck. “Come on, let’s go upstairs.”


End file.
